Love or Something Like it
by Luthien Telemaitte
Summary: This is basically the story of a girl who is living in the US when she finds out shes a......., well you'll have to read on to find out won't you! Trust me its good.


Author's Note: This kind of story might have been done before, but this idea came to me as I was falling asleeep as most of my brilliant thoughts do. I hope you enjoy it, and please forgive me if it sounds a little sappy at times. I tried not to make it sound sappy, but sometimes i can't help myself lol. So please read and review, because reviews are what keeps me writing. The love and support of my adoring fans lol.

Know how almost every Lord of the Rings fanatic wishes they could go to Middle-Earth. Well that was me, and like you I had almost given up on my wish. That is until my life changed forever. Whether it was good or bad, I'll leave that up to you to decide. So if you want to know just keep reading.

My name is Luthien Watson, and before you ask why my name isn't Ashley, or Brittany it's because my mom was a Tolkien fanatic and she passed it onto me. I'm 16 years old and I live in beautiful Plymouth, Massachusetts USA. And unlike most girls my age I don't have a boyfriend, so no Hilary Duff you're not the only 16 year old without a boyfriend. I guess it's because I'm shy, or it could be my ears. They're a little on the pointed side, guys can't seem to get past my ears. You'd think they'd be a turn-on but I guess they're not. My mom tells me I'm beautiful, that's why she named me Luthien but that's my mom. But I have to admit, I'm not ugly, I mean I've never had one pimple in my entire life. Maybe its just the Lord of the Rings books talking but sometimes I really wonder if I'm human. I mean, I have all the characteristics of an Elf, the super-sight, super-hearing, and I heal very quickly. In third grade I broke my collarbone skating and it healed in three days. According the New England Medical Journal I'm a medical miracle. Then of course there's the ears, and my porcelain skin, raven brown wavy hair, piercing blue eyes, and lean figure. My mom keeps denying it, but the truth is she looks exactly like me, along with the ears. According to my mom, my dad died in a car crash before I was born. My mom is a college professor at Harvard, she doesn't talk much about her past and I've learned not to bother her about it. She's a great mom I just wish I knew more about who I was. But you know what they say, be careful what you wish for.

"You can't save me, you can't change me. While I'm waiting for my wake-up call and everything's my fault." I was singing along to Unwritten Law's "Save Me". I was jumping around in my room in my cami and pajama pants. My mom was at a teacher conference for a week and my neighbors were "keeping an eye on me". They were 80 years old, they didn't care about me. But I was fine by myself. I must've had my music up too loud because I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I said walking to the door. I opened that door and immediately said "I'm sorry Mrs. Nader I'll turn it-" but I stopped mid-sentence because who I saw standing in front of me wasn't Mrs. Nader. Suddenly my knees buckled and I fell.

Back in Middle-Earth-

Elrohir understood what he had to do, but he didn't understand what in the Valar it had to do with him. But nonetheless he had to obey his father.

Earlier that day Elrond had summoned Elrohir to his chambers. Elrohir had come expecting to be chastised for the prank he had pulled on his twin brother Elladan which involved a rotten fish and his brother's bedding. But when he arrived he was greeted by his father, Galadriel and Gandalf.

"Please son, some sit" his father said motioning towards a chair. Elrohir obeys and sat down. "Elrohir you are familiar with Haldir right?" he asked.

"Yes Ada." Elrohir said glancing at his grandmother, Galadriel. Suddenly as if on cue Galadriel chimed in.

"Did you know of his wife, Ileana?"

"No grandmother, I wasn't aware Haldir even had a wife." Elrohir said a little perplexed.

"They were married a little before he left for Helm's Deep, but after he left Ileana learned that she was with child." Gandalf said calmly.

"After she learned of his death she was overcome with grief, and probably would've faded if it wasn't for her child. So with our blessing she departed Middle-Earth with her young daughter, for a place called America. Before she left she made us promise that when her daughter came of age she would be brought to Middle-Earth and be given the choice where she wanted to stay." Elrond said as Elrohir listened getting more confused by the second.

"Excuse me father, but what does this have to do with me?" Elrohir asked cautiously.

"You, my son are to go get her and bring her back here." Elrond said very matter-of-factly.

"Of course ada, I will do whatever you wish of me, but how will I get there?" He said slowly.

"Don't worry about that, I will help you." Galadriel said softly.

Ok, what is her name?" Elrohir asked.

"Her name is Luthien." Gandalf said.

Back to Earth-

Galadriel said an Elvish spell and Elrohir found himself in a very strange world. He was on a walkway that led to a door, assuming it was the right one he walked up to it and politely knocked. He heard some strange music inside then suddenly it stopped.

"Coming!" came a voice from the inside the house. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a beautiful young elleth with striking porcelain skin and hair as dark as his. She started to say something but she was talking so fast he couldn't understand a word she was saying, before he had any time to react or introduce himself she stopped midsentence, looked at him then fainted.

He didn't get this reaction a lot when people first saw him but nonetheless he scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. As he carried her hair fall under her, revealing two small pointed ears, she was elven. "This must be Luthien." he said to himself. She looked like Haldir, or at least like what Elrohir remembered of the March warden. She was definitely beautiful though. He carried her through the strange looking home until he came upon what looked like he chambers. He placed her on the bed, then sat down next to her and waited. He looked around the room, the wall were a pale green with a rose color around the windows and door. There were paintings on the wall, he wondered if she painted them. There were also images of people scattered throughout the walls.

Suddenly he was her stir, and then her eyes opened revealing the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. He rushed over to her and stood over her bed.

She looked up at him questionably. "Great it wasn't a dream" she said putting a hand on her forehead.

"What wasn't, Luthien?"he said.

"You-wait how do you know my name?" she said sitting up.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself, I am Elrohir son of Elrond." he said bowing. She immediately sprang out of bed and stood in front of him.

Well, he sure looked like Elrohir, or at least how she imagined him. He had long dark hair, a pale complexion, and he was dressed in a slate blue tunic and leggings. That was when she saw his ears, they were the same as hers and they looked real. Suddenly without thinking, she reached out and touched the tip of his ear. She heard him breathe in sharply.

"Yup, they're real." she said slowly.

"What's real?" he said still recovering from her touch.

"Your ears." she said innocently.

"Aye, the area, as yours I'm sure." he said reaching out to touch the tip of her ear. She flexed her toes as a wave of pleasure went through her.

"Wow, didn't know I could do that." she said breathing a little heavily. "So you're an elf?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, as so are you." he said calmly.

"Wait, are you serious?" she said her eyes wide. He nodded. "I knew it, she wouldn't admit it but I knew it."

"Who?" he asked.

"My mom" she said sitting down on her bed. He sat down next to her.

"So you know nothing of where you come from?" he asked.

"No, not really." she said staring off into space.

"I was sent here to bring you back to Middle-Earth with me." he said. Suddenly as if it had just appeared she saw a note taped to her dresser.

"Luthien, what is it?" Elrohir asked as Luthien got up and walked over to her dresser. She took the note off and saw it was from her mother. She started reading it out loud.

"Dear Luthien, I'm not sure how to write this letter but I'll do the best I can. I know I have not always been truthful to you, but I only wanted to protect you. You are a smart and beautiful girl and you've always known you are different. As much as I denied it I knew you would someday find out. If you are reading this then I assume that Elrohir is already there. I want you to go with him to Middle-Earth. There you will be given the choice of whether you wish to stay or not. This was done on my wishes, for I wanted you to know your true home. Do not worry about me, if you decide to stay I will meet you there. Just remember that whatever you choose your father and I will always love you. I will see you soon. Love Always, Mom." As Luthien finished a tear ran down her cheek, this was too much, too soon. She sank to the floor and started crying. Elrohir moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Shhh, it's alright lirimaer." he said stroking her hair. He let her cry into him, he couldn't imagine how she felt. Suddenly she lifted her head up, her face was wet with tears but she stilled looked unbelievably gorgeous. He reached up and brushed the hair out of her face and wiped away a fallen tear.

"When can we leave?" she said looking into his blue eyes.

"Whenever you wish, lirimaer." he said looking back into her eyes.

"Can we leave tonight?" she said putting her head on his shoulder. She had suddenly grown very attached to Elrohir.

"Of course, it that is what you wish." he said holding her head to his shoulder. He felt her nod against him and she got up.

"I'm going to pack some things." she said wiping her eyes. She reached under her bed and grabbed her suitcase. She grabbed some clothes, books, her ipod, and her shower stuff off her dresser. She grabbed some hair elastics, a brush, and finally her bear that she had slept with since she was one. She zipped up her suitcase. Then ran into her closet to find some clothes to wear besides her pajamas. She came out with a pair of drawstring capris and pink tunic. "I'm just going to change" she said.

"Of course." he said turning around. She quickly changed into her clothes and folded her pajamas and put them in her suitcase.

"You can turn around now." she said quietly. He turned around and saw what she was wearing, he didn't think she could get any more beautiful. "So how exactly how we getting there?" she asked grabbing a sweater. She pulled on her sneakers while she waited for him to answer her.

"By magic." he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Um, ok." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Come stand by me." he said. She walked over and stood next to him, she put her hand in his and smiled up at him. He smile back. She held on tight as he said something in Elvish. Then she was a light and poof they were gone.

R+R PLZ! See that purple button down there, click on it type some encouraging words and send it, plz!


End file.
